<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Omega's Need by TellMeImAGoodBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982112">An Omega's Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImAGoodBoy/pseuds/TellMeImAGoodBoy'>TellMeImAGoodBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Bottom Will Graham, But he doesn't really have a choice, Claiming, Coercion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Bonding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will doesn't want this with Hannibal, mentions of mpreg, slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImAGoodBoy/pseuds/TellMeImAGoodBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the moment Hannibal laid eyes on Will he knew that he would be his.  Will was a beautiful omega, something dark inside him begging to be released, combined with those blue eyes and dark curls.  Who wouldn't want to own him. </p><p>When Will goes into heat Hannibal learns that he always handles them by himself, hiding away at home, and he goes to visit him under the pretext of making sure he is okay and that he has food.  </p><p>He finds Will in a rather compromised position as he learns exactly how the omega works through heats on his own, and it's the perfect leverage he needs to finally make the omega his own.</p><p> </p><p>Bestiality between Will and his dogs and Non Con/Forced between Will and Hannibal.  Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Will Graham's Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Will Graham's Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Omega's Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal pulled up to the crime scene, already scanning for Will as he exited his vehicle.  It was the only reason he still bothered to assist, willing to take as much time with the empath as he could possibly get.  His frown set as he didn’t see him and he headed towards Jack.  </p><p>The man gave him a grin when he reached him before his face turned serious as he pointed at the crime scene.  “Thanks for coming on such short notice.  We’re down a profiler.”</p><p>He wanted to sigh but didn’t, keeping his face blank.  “And where is Mister Graham?”</p><p>Jack waved his hand in the air like it wasn’t important, voice annoyed.  “In heat.  I tried to tell him it wouldn’t take long to just come and look and I’d make sure he was safe but apparently that is too much to ask.”</p><p>Hannibal already imagined the ways he’d kill Jack, and this only added to it.  He expected an omega in heat to come out to a crime scene?  Did he even realize how ridiculous it was to ask?  </p><p>He didn’t deem to answer, just turned towards the crime scene to do what he was there to do.  He was curious though, Will’s scent called to him and he was disappointed that he wasn’t able to smell him in heat.  He’d have to see if he could get any information from Beverly or another one of the profiling team.  Will was extremely private and close lipped about his omega status, and Hannibal found himself insatiably curious about who Will chose to spend his heat with.  </p><p>After he gave his opinion he watched them work, looking for a moment that he could bring up Will.  He found his opening when they spoke of the dynamic of the victim.  He kept his voice even, “It is too bad that Will isn’t here, I’m sure he would see something that I have not.”</p><p>Zeller scoffed, “Wish I could just take off work every few months to fuck myself silly.”</p><p>Hannibal appreciated the frown from Beverly, “Heats aren’t exactly the same thing, Zeller.”</p><p>“Does Will have a heat mate?”  He could feel Beverly’s eyes on him, and perhaps it gave away a bit too much information asking that.  He was an unmated Alpha after all and he added, “Is there someone to take care of him, make sure that he eats?”</p><p>Another disgruntled sound from Zeller, “See?  What a hardship.  Poor omegas, fucked and fed by concerned alphas.”  He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Hannibal gave him no more attention and turned it to Beverly.  She watched him, clearly protective of Will, but it was impossible to miss the tension between the two of them and it wasn’t exactly like Will had many seeking courtship with him.  </p><p>She moved a little further away and he moved with her, obviously she wanted to get out of Zeller’s ear range.  She gave him a smile, “He handles his heats by himself, stays at home.  Never heard him mention anyone to help him through it.”</p><p>He rewarded her with a smile and a small dip of his head, “Perhaps I will just stop by to check on him and drop him off groceries.  He is used to my scent, he should at least allow that.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed even though she was still smiling, “Don’t make me regret telling you.”</p><p>“Of course not, Ms. Katz.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hannibal’s car eased into Will’s driveway, putting it into park as he reached over to grab the container of food he had brought.  Though he had other intent than simply feeding the omega, it wasn’t a lie that it was important he ate during his heat, keep up his energy, and he would make sure that his omega was well taken care of.  Will might not know it yet, might still fight him, but deep down he was sure Will knew who he belonged to. </p><p>As he got closer to the house he paused, tiling his head.  He could smell Will’s heat, ripe and sweet and enough to make a growl rumble in his chest and his cock hard.  There was something else though, the whimpers of an omega.  Moans, and grunts and the closer he got to house the clearer it was.  He was almost certain he could heard the slip of a cock inside someone, the sound of hips coming together and he wondered if Beverley was wrong about Will not having a mate. </p><p>The growl got deeper and he scented the air, but he was unable to smell anything other than Will and his dogs, no other Alpha scent.  The growl eased and he moved quietly towards the house, nose twitching.  He got until he could just see in a window and hissed out a breath at what he saw.  </p><p>There was his omega, head hanging, curls plastered to his head.  He couldn’t see his face but could see the heat flush down his neck and shoulders, his throat so sweetly bared.  He was on his hands and knees, chest lowered with his ass up in the air, presenting like a proper omega and it was one of the most beautiful things Hannibal had ever seen. </p><p>Behind him though, that was what had Hannibal’s lip curling, a cruel sneer across his face.  Will was mounted by one of his dogs, moaning and writhing as claws scrambled at his sides, a rapid thrust of furry hips.  Oh, his boy was very naughty, wasn’t he.</p><p>He headed back towards the front door.  He tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked, Will was sloppy when he was in heat.  He pushed the door open, glancing at Will who didn’t even react.  The smell of sex was strong in the house, a combination of Wills slick and cum, and the strong scent of what he could only imagine was dog cum.  He wondered how many of Will’s dogs had mounted him already, how many times he’d already been had by them. </p><p>Humming to himself he headed towards the kitchen, setting the food down, putting anything that needed to be refrigerated away.  Will’s sounds had gone high pitched, needy, and he pulled off his jacket as he watched the dog’s hips stop, both Will and his dog panting for moments before the dog tried to pull away. </p><p>There was a keen from Will but the dog only wiggled until it could turn, giving him a clear view of where they were connected, and he could just imagine the knot tugging at Will’s rim, cock filling him dog cum.  He supposed he should be scandalized, but it only made his cock harder, knowing what his little omega got up to all alone here by himself.  That darkness, that dare he say depravity, was what drew him to the other.</p><p>Will’s forehead was pressed against the ground, and it sounded like he was just getting control of his breathing, and this seemed like as good a time as any to announce his presence.  “Why Mister Graham, I am shocked.”</p><p>Will’s whole body jolted, trying to twisted to look but the dog growled, and being locked together the way they were kept him from being able to do much of anything except stay on all fours.  “Hannibal, what… what are you doing here?”  It was impossible to make his voice stern, to put any force on it.  Not naked on the floor, not desperate and needy from heat.  Not when one of his dog’s knots was inside him, stretching him out and filling him up.</p><p>“I came to make sure you had food, to check on you.  I didn’t expect to find… this.”</p><p>“I can explain.”  Tears were in his voice, panic making him choke up.</p><p>“No need, I know how desperate and needy an omega can be.”  He approached him confidently and though Will flinched away when he reached him he wrapped a hand in his curls, yanking  him up until his arms were straight, making the dog behind him huff and shift his weight.  It pulled on the knot and Will whined, an answering growl from Hannibal in response to the sound. </p><p>Pulled up like this he could see Will’s cock, already hard again and a pool of cum below him.  “It seems you enjoy it quite a bit.”</p><p>For a moment Will was confused, lost to the alpha scent and rubbed his face against his hand, his cock twitching at the feel, but came back to himself quickly.  “Get… get out.”</p><p>“You don’t seem to be in a place to be making commands right now.”  He tightened his hands in his hair and pull his face up until he was almost against his crotch, and again Will was overwhelmed by his heat and was nuzzling against the hardness there before he could stop himself, taking in deep breaths of alpha scent, whimpering when he couldn’t get any closer. </p><p>“I know things have changed William, but somehow I think it is perhaps still frowned upon to have your dogs breed you.”  One hand loosed enough to stroke the curls, “What will Jack think when I tell him?  Surely this is a sign of instability that can’t be ignored.”</p><p>Behind Will the dog pulled away, the sharp scent of animal cum in the air as he slid out with a wet sound and Will moaned before Hannibal’s words sunk in.  He tried to scramble back but the hands held him tight and his words were muffled Hannibal’s pants.  “Please, you can’t tell him.  Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>He made a considering sound even as he reached for his belt buckle with the other hand.  “I think it is my duty, Will, for your best interest.  An omega letting dogs mount him like this, something must not be right.  That you would prefer dog cock to an Alpha.”</p><p>“Please-”</p><p>“Of course maybe you are just desperate, out of your mind.  If you were to show me you’d rather have an alpha breed you, that would calm my concerns.”</p><p>He let Will go enough that those blue eyes came up to his, rage and humiliation on the man’s face in equal measures.  “I won’t.”</p><p>“You will.”  There was scratching at the door on the other side of the room, keeping the other dogs upstairs and it caught Hannibal’s attention.  “It seems someone is impatient for their turn.  I’d hate to keep them waiting.”</p><p>He stood up from where he had been bent over Will and the man tried to follow, to push to his feet, but he growled out an alpha command, “<em> Stay </em>.” Will was helpless to do anything but whimper and stay put and Hannibal let one hand trail down his back and over his ass.  Cum was leaking out of it, watery down his thighs, his hole shiny with it and slick.  He tilted his head.  “Do you have a preference for which one I let out?”  There was no answer and he shrugged, heading towards the door.  </p><p>He opened it and pushed the dogs back, finally letting the biggest one past him.  It headed straight for Will and he trailed after them, watching to see what would happen.  When the dog reached him it sniffed its master, nose pressed against his ass, snuffling along his balls before a long stroke of tongue slid over him. </p><p>Will didn't think he could be more humiliated, could flush anymore, but at the tongue rubbing over his sensitive hole a long moan slid out of his throat, pressing his ass up to be mounted.  His instincts taking over even as he tried to remind himself that Hannibal was standing right there, that he was in trouble.  That this was bad.  </p><p>The dog wasted little time before it mounted him, hips awkwardly slamming into him a few times before they found their mark and he slid in in one hard thrust that knocked the wind out of Will, made him scramble at the floor to push back and keep his balance.</p><p>It was one of his bigger dogs and the stretch and burn made his body light up, sobbing against the floor as his whole body ached, cock twitching and dribbling precum on the floor.  By the time Hannibal was in front of him again, hands back in his hair, he had almost forgotten the man was there.  </p><p>“What a good bitch you are, Will.  You are more than I could have even hoped for.”  His own pants were down enough to pull out his cock, already hard at the sight his Will made, and Will leaned forward to lick at him before he consciously decided to.  Unable to resist an alpha so close.  “That’s my boy, show your alpha how good you can be.”</p><p>A content purr vibrated his body, trailing along Hannibal’s cock as he slid into his mouth and across his tongue, pressing Will down until he gagged.  His ass was full, his nose full of virile Alpha scent and he didn’t know why he had never given in to it before.  His dogs could fill his ass with a knot, but they weren’t <em> this. </em></p><p>He gasped around Hannibal’s cock when a knot tugged at the rim of his ass, stretching him open before it settled inside, a few more rough tugs as heat flooded his insides, and for a moment he couldn’t do anything but press against Hannibal everywhere the man was touching him.  It only lasted for a few moments and then Hannibal was thrusting again, holding Will down until he choked before he pulled back. </p><p>Just the head of his cock sat on Will’s lips and he licked at him, sucking what he could, whining for more.  He couldn’t help the forlorn sound he made when Hannibal pulled completely back, holding him still by his hair.  “Ass and Mouth full of cock and you still want more.  You are a greedy little omega, aren’t you.”</p><p>Lucid thoughts slid in and out, and this was why he hid away during his heats.  He couldn’t stand the vulnerability, the helplessness, and he couldn’t bring his mind to actually remember if he wanted Hannibal there or not.  Part of him thought no, that he had told him to leave, but the other part tried to nose closer to his scent. He couldn’t remember what he had said but he licked his lips and offered, “Knot?”</p><p>“Is that what you want, Will?  Do you want me to knot you?”  He tugged him forward, pulling on where he was still locked, and he whined at the sensation.  “Do you want me to breed you Will?”</p><p>Of course he did.  Why wouldn’t he want an alpha to breed him?  He murmured his agreement, nuzzling against his hand.  They suddenly tugged hard enough to hurt, hard enough to pull out a few strands and his voice was thick with lust, “And what of Jack, Will?  Do you expect me to keep what you are doing from him?”</p><p>With a wail his thoughts focused, just as he was sure Hannibal wanted him to, and he cried out at the hold.  He wanted the man to leave, he didn’t want any alpha to breed him, to <em> touch </em> him, especially not the Alpha in front of him.  The one that made him nervous and his instincts said not to trust, that his instincts normally said to <em> fear </em>. </p><p>“Please just go away.  Please don’t tell anyone-”</p><p>“So show me you’d prefer an alpha cock to a mutt and we can keep this between us. This was inevitable Will, don’t be difficult, it will only hurt you.  You are meant to be mine.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.  I don’t want-”</p><p>“Hush, once we are bonded you’ll change your mind.”</p><p><em> Bonded? </em> One small sob made it out of Will’s mouth before he was pressed against Hannibal’s hip, nose full of him, and the alpha scent did what it was supposed to and his thoughts went hazy again.  Hannibal’s voice a soothing alpha rumble, “Your alpha will knot you and it will feel so good Will.  It will soothe your ache.”</p><p>Until the dog’s knot went down enough to pull out Hannibal just held him, stroking his hair, calming his omega.  Once the dog pulled out he pet Will for a moment longer before he hoisted him to his feet.  Will only made a small sound of protest, pressing against Hannibal’s chest, nosing against his neck, as they made their way to the bathroom.  He wanted to knot Will, make sure he would feel who he belonged to, but he wanted to wash off the cum drying on his ass and legs first. </p><p>He held him close with one arm as he turned on the shower, shoving him in once it was a good temperature.  Will shivered when the water hit him, startled, so deep in heat he wasn’t quite sure where he was.  Hannibal adjusted the temperature slightly, aware that in heat Will was probably running warm and pushed up his sleeves so he could help clean the man.  He scrubbed at his back and stomach with a washcloth, between his legs where his still hard cock bobbed and back to his ass.  More cum still slid out of him but that didn’t bother Hannibal, not when it wasn’t really a rival's seed.</p><p>He wiped down his legs and then let him stand there for a few moments before he pulled him out, leaving him to stand in the middle of the bathroom shivering while he searched for a towel.  Once he found one he wrapped it around him, carefully drying him off.  “You will never want for anything, Mylimasis.  I will see to that.”  He tugged Will’s head back until he showed his throat, smelling along his scent gland before he sighed against him.  “Let me show you.”</p><p>Will moved where he put him, compliant with his heat, until he was on the bed, shoulders pressed down against the comforter, presenting for his alpha.  The other thoughts almost made it through but his omega <em> needed </em> and there was an alpha there to give and he let himself be lost in those thoughts, those instincts. </p><p>“Please, Alpha.”</p><p>The pleased sound from Hannibal made him purr more, and then hands were on his hips and without any preamble something a lot bigger than what he was used to was pushing as his hole, stretching him and he panted against the bed.</p><p>Though it was a stretch, a burn, there was enough slick and left over cum from his dogs that Hannibal slid in easy, not stopping until he was flush against Will’s hips, wrapping fingers around his hip bones hard enough to leave bruises.  Oh, he wanted to see his omega marked up just by him, carrying signs of his ownership all over his body.</p><p>There was only a few seconds before he pulled out and slammed back in, he had waited long enough to claim what was his.  Though he had found it oddly enticing to see his omega debase himself in such away, to present and submit to his dogs, another part of him was enraged that Will hadn’t come to him for his heat.  That he hadn’t already recognized that Hannibal was his true Alpha, that he belonged to him, and that made his thrusts harder than they would other wise.  Punishing.</p><p>Will took it though, with moans and pleas, pressing back against him, cumming untouched onto the sheets as Hannibal’s thick alpha cock rubbed against his internal walls.  As it fulfilled the deep undeniable omega urge to submit and please his alpha.  </p><p>Already his knot was swelling, unable to hold off when he had everything he wanted under his hands and under his cock.  It was just big enough to tug at Will’s rim every time he thrust in and out.  He moved his hands up to Will’s stomach and then his chest and with a final thrust shoved his knot in, Will so tight around him for a moment he worried he might tear him, but then he popped inside, locking them together like they were made to be.  Because they were.</p><p>Spurt after spurt of cum was thrust deep into Will, pulling him back on his cock as he rutted against him what he could, feeling the pressure and pull around his knot as Will’s body milked him for everything that he was worth.  Such a good bitch.  His hands slid back down to Will’s stomach, splaying over it, maybe it would even take the first time.  Will would be breathtaking heavy with his pups.  Demure and dark, his perfect omega mate.  His perfect killer omega.</p><p>Abruptly he slid his hands up to his chest and yanked Will into an upward kneel, one hand pulling his head to the side. </p><p>Momentarily sated by the thick knot inside him, bigger than the dogs had ever stretched him, bigger than the toys he had managed to bring himself to buy he was able to think clearly.  He knew what Hannibal was doing, what the movement meant, but couldn’t find it in himself to say no again.  Partially because his instincts knew that this was his mate now, that he was full of his seed and could very well eventually carry his pups, and partially because he knew that it wouldn't matter if he said no.  At least this way he could pretend. </p><p>Teeth sunk into his scent gland, deep and sharp until Hannibal tasted copper, and then a touch harder before he pulled back.  He stared at the bloody imprint for a moment, dropping his hands to cradle Will as he suddenly went lax against him, physically unable to resist Hannibal now that they were mated.  Satisfied he leaned forward to lick the bite, admiring how pretty the mating mark would look on Will’s neck once it healed. </p><p>He held him tight, lowering them both to the bed, careful to keep their bodies in contact so his knot didn’t tug at Will, didn't hurt him, until they were settled into Will’s nest.  He nuzzled against the back of Will’s neck and purred, one hand going to stay over Will’s stomach.  It felt slightly stretched out, surely from all the cum that he had in him and he pressed his hand possessively against it.  </p><p>Will’s voice was quiet, shaky, but despite what his instincts told him to do he still managed it.  “What did you do, Hannibal?”</p><p>“I will take care of you from here on out Will.  We are bonded, you are <em> mine </em>.”</p><p>Short of death there was no breaking a bond and Will’s body was tense for a long time before he finally let out a small broken sound and settled back against Hannibal.  There was nothing he could do.  Hurting Hannibal would only hurt him, and as far as things had come they would still take an Alpha’s word over his.</p><p>“I’ll move you into the house, you can bring your dogs as well.  Oh Will, you will give me such lovely pups.  Rest darling, you still have a long heat ahead of you.”</p><p>However it had come about Hannibal was his alpha now, and there was no other choice than acceptance.  He felt something else shatter in him, like the tea cup Hannibal always talked about, and he was certain it was something that could never come back together.  Will nodded, closed his eyes, and tried not to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>